


Thrust

by emothy



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen, Teasing, Weapons, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: Written for the prompt: Joe and Marv, weapons





	

-

"Nice thrust," Marvelous hums approvingly. "You could probably stand to use your hips a bit more though."

Joe frowns and closes his eyes so he can concentrate better. He sweeps his sword in a purposeful arc and follows through with a spin, keeping perfect balance.

Don and Ahim clap approvingly. Marvelous runs his hand up and down his thigh. 

"Harder, Joe," he says, lowering his voice until it's perfectly husky. "Come on, give it to me harder."

Joe really could run Marvelous through at this point, with a hard, sharp stab. He really _hates_ when Marvelous watches his sword training.

-


End file.
